City of decisions
by Veramortalgirl
Summary: Clary and Jace are not working but maybe Clary will find someone else. Filled with demon hunting and steamy love triangles. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story I had no ideas for the first one so I wrote this one. If you like it review it and then I'll keep writing. Hope you enjoy the story!**

**THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLAIRE NOT ME I JUST WRITE THE STORY**

Waking up to a dark sky didn't affect me anymore. I was finally getting used to the quiet days and nights, even though it's a pretty big difference from a noisy city.

"Clary! Come on down for breakfast." I heard Luke say from down stairs. I got up and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I looked at myself in the mirror, same flaming red hair, same big hips and bright red lips. But it was so different to actually be a shadow hunter, in the institution. I pulled on a white shirt then a long zebra print cardigan over it with navy green shorts. I put my hair in a doughnut bun and put on mascara, eyeliner and a little bit of toner to sun kiss my pale skin. I slipped on my caramel colored sandals that laced up to my ankle. I ran down the stairs and grabbed the bagel sitting on the plate.

"Sorry Luke gotta run, see ya!" I said before Luke could even turn around.

"Um…ok love you!" said Luke when I was already out the door.

I sat into my yellow mustang and drove off. I was at the institution in five minutes flat, my personal new record. I grabbed my neon pink duffle bag and ran to the institution. Izzy met me at the door, with a smug look on her face.

"Clare you look hot, I'm gonna have to keep Jace away from you thanks for the extra work." I turned to the door and walked up to the room I stay in for the day. I walked to Jace's room, I can't believe I fell in love with him so fast, but he was funny and cute, how could I resist? I slowly and quietly opened the door I wanted to surprise him. When I opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes. A girl was standing by Jace with her boobs pretty much hanging out of her shirt, and she had the biggest ass I've ever seen. She was so hot, she had hazel hair and I could see a little of blue in the direction of her eyes. She was stroking Jace, starting from the chest and slowly slithering down. Before I closed the door I saw Jace grab her ass as she came in for a kiss. Well it looks like Izzy won't have to do anything. I'll keep Jace away from me by myself.

JACE POV

I loved having Chehela here; she always made my day better. I pushed her off of me when I saw the clock; we have a meeting today with Marsy. I grabbed my clothes as she started getting out of the bed.

"Oh baby do you have to go we just started?" said chehela. She wasn't a trained shadow hunter but she had shadow hunter blood so she was allowed to be here, but she can't attend meetings.

"Yes darlin' I have to, and you better get your big ass home before they stop our little meetings." She smiled then finished pulling on her clothes.

"Alright I'm on my way" She pecked me on the cheek then left

I brushed my hair then went to find clary; we were both attending the meeting. I found her in the hall. I stopped walking, god, this is the first time I've seen her outside of demon slaying and she looked hot. I turned her around and said.

"Hey hot shot, you ready to go?" instead of a smile she turned around and slapped me on the face so hard my whole face went numb.

"Call me that one more time, call me anything but agent Clarissa, and I'll shove your fuckin' face in your ass were it belongs." With that she walked off. I thought she didn't like being called agent Clarissa?

CLARY POV

I walked into the meeting room with Jace at my heels.

"Hello, agent Clarrissa and agent Jace we have some news for you today please sit." Said Marsy sitting across from Jace and I sat by her.

"We have a new mission for you two" crap I thought I have to do this with Jace. "We have a demon that's been around for a while but never caused problems, until now, we need you to catch and kill this demon"

"Ok, but what's so important that you called a meeting for this?" asked Jace and sadly I thought the same thing.

"Well you see for hundreds of years he's been storing up power and now he has so much it's almost impossible to kill him." Marsy said

"So you think we can kill this demon?" I asked

"Yes, I think you can especially because there are so many other shadow hunters after him to." Said Marsy, handing us a tracking device.

"This will tell you were the demon is at all times, I have got to run, and by the way you start today." I stood up and walked toward the door.

"Well another job for the both of us, I guess they think we make a good team right?" Instead of responding I grabbed the biggest book I saw on the shelf and before stepping out of the room threw it at him.

After pulling on my tight black air tight shirt and black yoga pants I put on my weapons belt. I took my hair out of the bun and it fell softly on my shoulders in curly ringlets. Before I could draw the fearless ruin on my arm Jace walked in.

"What the hell do YOU want?" I asked facing away from him. He came up to me and started drawing the ruin on me and I knew I couldn't move because that would mess up the ruin.

"So, why are you so mad at me, did I do something I don't know about?" he said turning me around. I didn't want to talk to him so instead I grabbed my stele and left the room. I went out the door waving bye to Izzy and heading toward Magnus who was taking us to Idris were the demon is.

"Clary, wait talk to me you know I hate people giving me the silent treatment." I heard Jace say as we got into my car with Magnus. I knew that, that's why I was doing just that. Driving was terrible Jace talked the whole time and annoyed the shit out of me. It took all my will power not to slap him in the face again. When we finally arrived I quickly got out of the car. I grabbed my dagger and went straight for the cries I heard coming from the distance. Jace called after me but I kept going, I didn't want to do this mission with him so I won't. When I came I saw the demon and surprisingly enough he looked like an over grown worm. The demon saw me and started toward me. I swiped my dagger over his small chest sending black blood everywhere. The demon screeched and came in to bight me. I pulled out my seraph blade and quickly named it, then threw it into the demons head he coughed a blob of ichor at me and before I knew it I was being pushed away by someone. I got up watching the demon disappear.

"Thank god he's dead" I said to myself.

"Sadly he really isn't, we're just taking his power he can transport himself." I heard the person who pushed me away early say. I turned to look at him and could no longer breathe, he had curly black hair and his muscles and abs were so huge I could see them through the shirt.

"By the way my name is Gabrielle, but my friends call me Gabe" he said to me. The only thing that I could even murmur was these two words.

"Hi"


	2. Jealous Jace

**Here's the next chapter hope you guys like it!**

**THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLAIRE EXCEPT FOR GABERIELLE HE'S MINE**

Jace POV

Before I even tried to fight the demon I saw Clare attack it and it disappeared. But all I could think about on the ride back alone was that guy that caught Clary. She looked at him like she thought he fell from heaven, what the fuck? I thought she liked me; at least that is what she told me. Then all of a sudden she told me she was leaving with him. It still makes no sense she doesn't even know him what if he has another lover? I never told her about chehela, or let her know about her. The car stopped at the institution and I waved bye to Magnus. Outside of the institution there was another car I've never seen before. Maybe the clave was paying us a visit, but they always let us know ahead of time. Well there was only one way to find out, I went into the institution. I heard voices coming from the meeting room and I didn't like what I was hearing.

"Yes of course Gabrielle can stay with us, why not it's what the institution was made to do right?" I heard Marsy say as I walked into the room.

"Wait what?" I said sitting down and looking straight at Clary.

"Well, Gabe needed a place to stay and I told him he could stay here, his institution was burned down so he has no place to go." Clary said, not even bothering to look at me. Then everyone left the room and once again I was left all alone.

Clary POV:

I showed Gabrielle his room and went to my room. I decided to stay the night her and went to my closet of institution close. The problem was Izzy got all my close that stays here so all I really had was a bunch of push up bra's, short tight skirts, shorts, very deep V-neck shirts, and of course heels at least 4 inches high. I grabbed a short skirt that barely came to my thigh, a push up bra that gave me a c-cup for sure, and a V-neck blood red t-shirt, then finally black and white chevron pumps. (here's the outfit: . AND 00/s/NTg1WDU4NQ==/z/vrcAAOxydgZTHsNl/$_ ?set_id=8800005007) then I headed to the club. Before I even got to the actual bar my ass got smacked way too many times. The next guy who was gonna smack my ass was gonna get it. SMACK! I turned around about to scream when I noticed who was sitting there.

"Gabrielle, hi what are you doing here?"

"Clary? Sorry I didn't recognize you especially with all the make-up" said Gabrielle as I sat beside him. A slutty woman came up to the table asking for us to order. After both of us ordered she left with about four sheets filled up. One thing was for sure Gabrielle liked lots of everything.

"So are you dating anybody?" asked Gabrielle unexpectedly.

I shook my head taking four shots down without stopping.

"How 'bout you?" I said with a slight slur, I was starting to get pretty drunk.

"Nope not at the moment" He said gulping down the rest of his vodka. After finishing all the drinks me and Gabe were both so high we could barely talk. I got up and fisted gabe's shirt up pulling him towards the bathroom.

"This, need's to come off." I said pulling his shirt even more as we got into the bathroom. He pulled it off while locking the door revealing the long tattoo that traced his sexy abs. Before I knew it we were both on the floor throwing our clothes to the side. He bit my lip and let his tongue into my mouth exploring every bit of it. I moaned at the pleasure of each kiss and each time he put himself into me. I pressed my body against his as he started exploring every part of me when he got to my thighs I couldn't hold it in I let out a loud moan grabbing his dark curly hair, pulling him up.

"So are we anything serious?" I asked him as he looked into my eyes.

"Clary, I don't only love the way you make me smile, or the way you're not afraid to say what you believe but I have a very strong feeling I also love you. " He said pushing me against the wall. I turned totally numb; I grabbed his face putting my lips against his mumbling back to him the same words.


	3. HELP PLZ READ THIS

**Ok well I'm totally out of ideas those who want me to update give me some ideas! **

**(PS for another chapter I need 10 POSITIVE comments so I know that it's worth writing for… sorry if it sounds like I'm teasing….well maybe I am **

**Love ya send me ideas anything would be helpfull **


End file.
